


Not A Chance (or, the time Raven Reyes doesn't get left behind)

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think they'll do to us?" she asks quietly, knowing the answer. </p><p>Wick ducks his head and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, Wrench Monkey," he says, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. "We're going to be just fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Chance (or, the time Raven Reyes doesn't get left behind)

"On your feet," one of the guards commands, their guns trained on Wick and Raven. When they don't comply, two of them move forward and haul them up. Raven cries out in pain, and Wick breaks free of the guards to catch her before she collapses.

"Please, she can't walk," he tells them, clutching her trembling frame. "We'll go with you. Just let me carry her. Please."

The guard who spoke first eyes him for a minute and then gives him a sharp nod. "Fine. Take her."

Wick scoops Raven into his arms, careful to mind her leg and ignoring the blinding pain in his side. 

"Move." The guard pokes him with his gun and urges him forward. Wick takes a tentative step and hisses.

"Kyle, put me down, you're in pain-" Raven starts, but he shakes his head.

"Are you kidding me, Reyes?" Wick says, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to follow the guards. "It's just a few scratches. I'm fine."

Raven wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. He sighs, momentarily content, and wishing that she was doing that under entirely different circumstances. 

"What do you think they'll do to us?" she asks quietly, knowing the answer. 

Wick ducks his head and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, Wrench Monkey," he says, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. "We're going to be just fine."

* * *

He can't touch her.

When they chain them up, she's too far away. They chain them standing up, and she's trying to hold herself up with the cuffs but Wick can see that's she straining.

"Raven," he says, "Raven, look at me."

She looks up, and her expression nearly kills him. There are unshed tears in her eyes and she's biting on her lower lip, trying to hide her grimace.

"How's it hangin'?" she pants, trying to keep her voice light. Wick would have laughed if he wasn't so damn terrified.

"Your jokes are really terrible," he says, and she manages a smirk. "I'll have to teach you some once we get out of here."

"Guards!" the doctor calls suddenly, turning away from the body on the table. "We need another one."

"She's next," the guard says, moving towards Raven.

"No!" Wick yells, tugging on his cuffs. "No, take me!"

They ignore him, and two guards grab Raven by the arms, one releasing her from the wall.

"Don't touch her!" Wick screams as Raven lets out a cry of pain. " _Don't touch her_!"

"Get off me!" she snarls as they drag her to the table. She writhes and struggles against them, and she ends up on the floor being dragged once her legs give out. Wick is yelling like a maniac, screaming for them to take him instead. Another guards appears and gives him a sharp jab in the side, and he sags against the wall, seeing stars.

The doctor removes the body from the table and motions towards Raven. "Get her up here."

"No! Don't fucking touch me!" she cries, but they haul her onto the table like she weighed nothing.

They strap her down in seconds, and the doctor grabs the drill.

Wick looks up at the space where he's cuffed to the wall. The handcuffs look relatively sturdy, but the hook they've strapped them to is obviously makeshift, something they threw together last minute. The gears in his mind start turning, trying to figure out a way to break them.

"All units report to Level 5," a voice on the radio says. "All units must immediately report to Level 5."

"Go," the doctor flippantly dismisses the guards. "We'll be fine for now." He looks to his drill with a sadistic smile.

The remaining guards take off, and just as the door closes Wick hears the drill whir to life.

Raven screams.

White hot rage washes over him, propelling him upward. Wick scales the wall until his body is curled under the hook, and then he pushes off. He lands on the ground lighter than he would've liked, but the hook cracks. He does it again, and Raven screams get louder. He jumps one final time, and the hook snaps, and he falls to his feet.

The Arkers around him gasp, but the doctor doesn't notice, too absorbed in his twisted work. Wick rounds on him just as he's pulling the drill out of Raven's leg, and the man doesn't have a second to react before Wick slams both fists into his temple.

The doctor staggers, but doesn't fall, and he's still clutching the drill in his right hand. He swings it towards Wick, who quickly ducks out of the way. Then Wick lunges forward again, this time coming to stand behind the doctor and wrapping the chain of his handcuffs around his neck. The doctor drops to his knees and blindly swings the drill upwards. Wick knees him in the shoulder, and the machine clatters to the ground.

"I told you," Wick seethes as he feels the man's body loosen up, "not to touch her."

Seconds later, the doctor chokes out his last breath, and Wick shoves is body away with disgust.

"Wick," Raven croaks, and he is by her side in an instant. He works to free her from the straps, but his bound hands fumble and he swears in frustration.

"Wick," Raven says, and when he looks up her lips are turned up in a pained smile. "The keys are on the table, dumbass."

Wick pulls back and fumbles around the table before finding the keys. His wrists protest the unnatural angle as he slides the key into the place and unlock the cuffs. The clatter to the floor and then he's practically ripping the straps off Raven's body, careful to mind her bloodied leg. She tries to sit up and his arms are there, propping her up so that they're face to face.

He can't control himself in that moment. Wick surges forward and presses his lips to hers. He kisses her hard for a moment before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "I love you so damn much, woman."

Raven gapes at him, but he doesn't dwell on her silence. The door bursts open, and their momentary panic is quelled when they see Bellamy Blake storm in. Wick throws him the keys, and he wordlessly begins freeing the rest of the Arkers.

"Kyle," Raven says softly, biting her lower lip. "I-"

"Shh," Wick says, pulling her off the table and into his arms. "Don't worry about it right now. We're going to get you out of here so I can spend the rest of my life making you fall in love with me, too."

Raven strains her neck upwards so she can brush her lips against his. It's light and chaste and just enough to make both of their hearts skip a beat.

"You already have," she whispers.

Wick's face breaks into an ear-splitting grin. "Does that mean you'll finally wear my brace?"

Raven is bleeding and lightheaded and in so much pain her vision is blurry, but she sees his face as clear as anything. "If we make it out of here," she says and Wick carries her out of the room, "I'll wear your goddamn ring."

* * *

 

They make it out.

Abby and Jackson fix a makeshift tourniquet around Raven's leg to staunch the bleeding as they flee to Camp Jaha. Wick carries her the whole way, and by the time they make it to camp his arms are numb but it doesn't even register because Raven is deathly pale and she stops breathing seconds before they get her into medical.

He nearly loses his mind when Jackson forces him outside.

It takes four hours for Abby to come out, her face grim. She tells him that Raven is alive but unconscious, that they took the marrow from her injured leg so mobility won't be impaired for long, but she has suffered a lot of trauma and there is a chance she might not wake up.

He refuses to believe that.

Wick stays by her side for three days. On the morning of the fourth day, when her eyes flutter open, he is the first thing she sees.

"Damn," she croaks, her voice hoarse. "I guess I have to marry you, huh?"

Wick laughs and cups her face tenderly, looking at her through tearful eyes. "You thinking of leaving me, Wrench Monkey?"

Raven manages a weak smile. "Not a chance."

* * *

 

**Coda:**

They get married four springs later, just as the flowers begin to bloom. Wick pretends he doesn't tear up during the ceremony and Raven pretends she doesn't notice.

Bellamy and Clarke watch them with proud smiles, Clarke wiping away her tears and Bellamy rubbing soothing circles on her swollen stomach.

They spend their wedding night on a blanket under the stars, and when their son is born nine months later, and Raven looks up at him with sweat-soaked skin and bloodshot eyes and more beautiful than he's ever seen her, Wick knows that any happiness he has ever felt has been nothing compared to his moment.

"He's perfect," she whispers as she hands him the squirming, crying mass of tiny limbs that is their son. He takes him gently and reverently strokes the slope of his nose with his index finger.

"Yeah," Wick murmurs, looking up at her with a dopey grin. "We are."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour, so sorry for any mistakes! I hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
